Things Left Unsaid
by sierrakrystalblack
Summary: Harry has just been rejected by Cho, but instead of grieving the rejection, his head is filled with Hermione Granger. Why can't he just ask her to the dance? Harry/Hermione. Finished! A short 3 chapter series.
1. Chapter 1

**Rejected**

It was a nice day for winter. The snow fell daintily across the Hogwarts castle. A cheeky little snowflake landed on an eyelash. It contrasted greatly from the boy's jet black lash. He had sparkling green eyes that hid behind his small circular glasses. It was starting to be much too small for his face. His eyes burned with tears of embarrassment and disappointment.

Suddenly, he punched the wall next to him in frustration, followed succinctly with a growl of pain and anger. He was the boy-who-lived and he can't even ask a girl to a dance. Well, he could, but he's been rejected. It honestly took a lot more courage to ask Cho to the dance than battling with a dragon. He gave a sigh of someone who has given up and gingerly held onto his right hand that was pulsing with pain. He didn't think it was broken, but it didn't matter to him; he's had much worse. Why was he mad? His second choice, Cho Chang, didn't accept his invitation and he couldn't ask his real choice. Harry had a secret; one that he should would and could not tell anyone. Harry Potter had developed a crush on his very best friend, Hermione Granger.

It was a small crush. Honestly, being in life and death situations within their three and half years of friendship, it was inevitable. He saved her life and she has saved his. It didn't help that they were each other's safety net. They relied on each other more than anyone else in their lives. The fact that Hermione came to him often, crying about something Ron has said, intensified his little crush on her. How could it not, when she would put her head on his shoulder and he would get a whiff of her fairy dust scented hair. Then he would put his arm around her, egging her to cuddle closer to him. It was as if life was just tempting him.

He wasn't fully aware of how attracted he was to her until their flight with Buckbeak. When she pressed herself against him in fright, Buckbeak was also fully aware of how attracted he was to her. Sirius Black, his godfather, immediately caught on to him and gave him many advices on things he did not want advice on. Thank goodness for the time crunch they were on. Neither Hermione nor Harry told Ron what happened that night. It was silently agreed that it was their secret. Nothing happened, but then again, a lot did.

The minute Professor McGonagall told him that he had to have a date for the dance, he thought of Hermione. He thought about it for a millisecond before switching to Cho. Crushing on Hermione Granger was hard. He knew he loved her, not romantically just yet, but he cared a whole lot for her. The pain and awkwardness it might create was too much. He would rather have her in his life as is, than lose her to something that's not guaranteed. At this point, it was much easier to ask Cho to the dance. It was simple and created way less problems and that is exactly what he just did except she rejected him. This brings us to his current problem of who will he ask to the dance.

Harry entered his dorm room and went straight to his bed and closed the curtains. He pinched his forehead to ease his blooming headache. As he closed his eyes, while lying on his bed, the image of a bushy haired, beautiful, kind, intelligent, perfect-for-him witch swam in his head until sleep over took him. Who he was taking to the dance was left unanswered**,** waiting for him when he wakes up.

**Disclaimer:**

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Just doing this for fun times. **

Short Author explanation:

This story may or may not be finished. I will not commit and I'm sorry for that. Honestly, you can just pretend it was an unwritten part of the canon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rejected twice in one day**

Harry woke up to the sound of laughter. He sat up and combed his raven black hair with his hands. It did absolutely nothing, but it felt like a nice little massage. He rubbed his eye dust away and put on his tiny circular glasses on. He really needed new glasses. He stretched his arms like a cat and stood up. He headed downstairs to the common room to see what the commotion was about.

In the center of attention was his best mate, Ronald Weasley. He was clammy and white, sitting on the arm rest of the couch while his little sister told the other Gryffindors what happened. Ron looked close to crying and vomiting at the same time. Harry's eyes immediately landed on Hermione; the girl that was causing him a headache. Hermione's hazel eyes connected with his and he quickly looked at Ginny. Why he felt caught, he didn't know but he decided to listen to Ginny's story.

"... and Fleur told him _'i am flattered, but non. Um... merci.' _My big brother here then turned red as a tomato and booked it." Ginny finished her story. The common room erupted into laughter. Some people gave him encouraging words, but most of them laughed. Harry kept his laughter in but, at the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione fail at keeping her laughter in. He was not the only one who saw this. Ron decided that out of everyone in the common room laughing at his unfortunate rejection, he would focus his anger at Hermione. This was a usual occurrence, but it was how their relationship worked. Hermione usually was quick to blame their ginger friend on anything that would go wrong. They just erupted when near each other. Some people thought it was romantic and that it was actually some unresolved chemistry between them and Harry would agree with those people.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" Ron stood red faced and pointing at Hermione. The whole common room became silent at his outburst. Sensing he was in the wrong, he continued on anyway. Ron gave an unsure and uncomfortable forced out laugh.

"You probably haven't been asked either." Ron fought on. At this point, Harry thought it would be best to go closer to his two friends. He needed to have easy access to both if it this went south, and it was going to go south fast. Hermione glared at Ron, but chose to keep silent. Her silence was assumed confirmation on Ron's assessment. This made Harry happy even though he wouldn't ever ask her. Ron dropped his anger and looked apologetically at Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have asked that. I mean, of course no one has asked you." Ron said, thinking he sounded mature and caring. Harry face palmed and shook his head in his hand.

"I have a great idea! You're a girl Hermione! You could be my date!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked like she was ready to scratch his eyes out. Harry reached for Hermione's elbow and she calmed down a little. Ron looked at them and his smile dropped.

"Yes Ron, thank you for noticing I am indeed a girl. As delighted as I am that you would bestow me as your date, I would have to decline." Hermione said in a hiss. She moved her elbow away from Harry's grip and stepped closer to Ron. Harry's heart dropped in disappointment that she didn't want his touch. Then he thought he was being an emotional little girl, and concentrated at the events unfolding before him.

"You bloody prick!" Hermione yelled at his ear and stomped away towards the exit. When she reached the painting she spoke in an even tone without looking back.

"And yes, I do have date." She opened the door, walked out and the painting shut behind her. Everybody was in a state of shock and admiration. Harry, without much thought, ran out the common room to calm his best friend down. Before the door closed, he heard Ron say one last thing. It pretty much summed up Ron and Hermione's relationship.

"What just happened?" He asked in honest confusion. Harry smiled at his best mate's denseness and ran towards the brunette that was running down the stairs.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's stuff, not mine. I'm just doing this for fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accepted**

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he caught up to her, he saw that she was near to tears. He put his hand on her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. Hermione looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"Your best mate's a prick." Hermione stated and Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. She gave short chuckle and looked Harry in the eye.

"Am I really so unworthy that it's obvious to everyone I don't have a date?" Hermione asked him vulnerably. Harry shook his head.

"No. You are worth more than anything. You are priceless." Harry told her sincerely. Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand on her shoulder and held it as they walked the halls.

"Thank you Harry. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Hermione told him. Harry nodded and bowed.

"Anything for the mistress," Harry jeered. Hermione playfully shoved him before clinging onto his arm while laughing. He smiled at their closeness and laughed along with her. After they calmed down, they walked in peaceful silence before Hermione broke it.

"I don't have a date." Hermione informed Harry. Harry's heart rejoiced and he's mood brightened considerably.

"Not yet, but someone asked me and I think I'm going to accept." Harry's face fell and his heart clenched in disappointment. He let out a sigh and quickly glanced at the brunette close to him.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. Hermione quickly glanced up to see Harry's face look upset. She continued on with her story, while thinking about the boy beside her.

"Victor Krum asked me actually. I supposed I'll tell him my acceptance tomorrow." Hermione told him. Harry nodded his head, indicating that he was following along.

"What about you Mr. Champion? Do you have date?" She asked him. Harry flushed and quickly shook his head. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Umm... no, actually Cho already had a date when I asked her."He answered. Hermione nodded her head in disappointment; of course he like Cho.

"Oh," was all she could say. Harry wished he could just ask Hermione but he had nothing on Victor Krum. They both reached the astronomy tower and sat on the balcony. It was quite romantic, but it was lost to the boy and girl. There was a moment of silence as they absorbed the beauty around them. Harry observed Hermione. Her eyes were wide open and looking at the stars. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold. She caught him staring and she looked at him in question.

"You're beautiful." Harry breathed, unaware that he spoke aloud. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Harry, but you don't have to say that." She replied softly. Harry blushed and looked away, realizing he has said his thoughts aloud. After a few minutes, Harry hardened his resolve. He grabbed Hermione's chin gently and forced her to look at him in the eyes. He caressed her cheeks and she leaned into the touch with her eyes closed.

"Hermione I..." Harry started before Hermione interrupted.

"I know, I feel the..." she started before he interrupted her too.

"You do?" Harry confirmed. Hermione nodded her head. Harry engulfed her in a hug and she reciprocated.

"How long have you...?" Harry asked her.

"Since I met you, you?" She replied.

"Last year, but I never thought you could ever feel the same way." He told her. She smiled at him.

"I didn't think you could feel the same way either and I didn't want to put our friendship at risk." She explained. He nodded on her shoulder.

"Should we risk it all?" Harry asked her. She was silent, before nodding her head on his shoulder. They stayed there until curfew. As they headed back to the common room Harry asked one last question.

"So, does that mean we both have a date for the Yule Ball?" He asked. Hermione turned to him for a moment before laughing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and hung her arm across his shoulder. Harry looked down at her as she looked up and their noses touched. She closed her eyes and he took a moment to ingrain her beauty in his brain before closing his eyes and smiled. He captured her lips with his and she deepened the kiss. They both pulled back and gasped at the emotional filled intense kiss. It was amazing and sparked a heat in their hearts. They smiled and walked down the halls hand in hand.

It was quick but intimate kiss and it answered all the things left unsaid.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's stuff. I do not own anything and am just doing this for fun times!**

Quick Author Note:

Yay! Finished it in three days. Thanks for reviewing and encouraging me. Thank you for the views and I hope you enjoyed the quick read. It might not be my best material, but I enjoyed writing it and hope you at least enjoyed it, if not liked it.


End file.
